A Telepath in Toronto
by magsofthemuses
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse decides to take a break from the madness of Bon Temps and ends up in Toronto where she's surprised to encounter a mind not unlike her own. A drabble collection.
1. Reflection

The place had bad coffee and greasy food. Not the too-drunk-to-care greasy either, but the kind where it eats through the paper plate. There were a ton of reasons to avoid a dump like 'Frankie's Southern BBQ', some of which weren't even health related.

_She_, however, was very easy on the eyes. The little waitress whose name tag read 'Sookie' had the cutest smile Toby had seen in a while.

He also couldn't read her mind.

He wasn't proud that he'd peeked but when all he'd gotten had been his reflection it had fascinated him.

**END**


	2. Contemplation

Sookie was keeping him awake.

He hadn't felt this distracted, no, consumed by a woman since Olivia. It was a different sort of distraction with Sookie, instead of being swept away by what he could see inside it was the fact she was a blank wall to him that kept his mind turning at- Damn, three o'clock.

Maybe she was different like him but her gift was keeping the flood of people out instead of letting them trickle in. He wondered which of them had gotten the rougher deal.

Or if she even knew how she was different.

**END**


	3. Impression

It felt like a wall.

Sookie noticed him staring and gave him an odd look. Toby quickly returned his gaze to his coffee.

Could he create something like that? Build himself a wall so sturdy nothing could get in? As a boy he'd figured out to 'make a fist' and close people off but then they'd started breaking through again. Unstoppable. To have a way to keep everything out, to not be assaulted by the world. To not be drawn into other people's business for once.

Which was kind of selfish, he had a gift, he should use it.

Right?

**END**


	4. Deliberation

"I just need a minute!"

Sookie blew out the back door and into the alley, wiping at the tears clinging to her eyes. It was really starting to get to her the solitude she'd found here. Ironic that someone who had wanted quiet and peace her entire life now found herself so desperately lonely.

She let her guard soften and fall. She just needed a minute. Just a minute. Let it all escape her.

Her heart leap straight up into her throat as she tore her eyes from the ground to meet Toby's gaze watching her from down the alley.

**END**


	5. Counterpart

It was funny how they'd found each other in the midst of all their issues.

Toby had grown to accept his abilities as a gift. He'd had someone to talk to, to share with, as he'd grown more distant and as he'd learned the full extent of how different he was. He helped others.

Sookie, even with her grandmother, had had no one. It made sense she'd put on a mask and built walls.

Hiding from pain, loneliness, heartbreak and even from the irony that with their ability to connect so deeply they were both lost.

Was there middle ground for them?

**END**


	6. Denial

They had both seen they share of terrible things. Sookie was a little ahead in that department since she'd run with vampires and Toby had never even seen one although the idea that they were a blank wall to them fascinated him. There was a vacation idea, the relaxation of letting down your control and the thrill of wondering if you were going to be eaten.

"I used to wonder if I was just crazy and this was all some big delusion I was having," Toby admitted.

The tears in her eyes told him how badly she had wished that were so.

**END**


	7. Silly

"Sometimes it just makes me laugh."

"What does?"

"How people really don't seem to realize what's going on in their heads."

"People can be a little stranger than they let on."

"Not strange, more like we're a heck of a lot less complex then we want to believe. It makes you appreciate the brilliant thinkers more when you know most people are just hoping that itch will go away and if that girl likes them."

"I guess we're no better since we know what people think and yet here we are just talking about what they're thinking."

"Guess you're right."

**END**


	8. Care

Considering their gift it might seem a little odd that they just hung out and talked that night. They spoke of feelings and of thoughts. Doubt. Loss. They both had a lot to say and when Sookie awoke in his apartment at two o'clock in the afternoon the next day with a blanket tossed over her, she wondered if he would be ready to listen again.

A plate with scrambled eggs and toast passed into her vision. She looked up at Toby who smiled and sat next to her.

_Thank you._

The only words they didn't need to speak.

**END**


	9. Depression

"What brought you all the way up here from Bon Temps anyway?"

"I guess it just became too much to deal with. I'd broken up with my boyfriend - for good - my best friend hated me, my brother was off doing who knows what and I... I just missed my Gran so much living in the house alone I couldn't take it. I needed to escape."

Sookie's shame and sadness radiated off of her.

"No, I think we do a lot of running being what we are. Honestly, I... I don't even know my real name."

That second night they didn't say much.

**END**


	10. Truth

Toby had chosen to become an EMT because he wanted to help people. It seemed so noble to Sookie who felt her own life as a waitress must seem positively drab by comparison. He seemed content to hear stories about Merlotte's patrons and rather colourful staff. When she told the story of how she'd met Bill and the events in the back way Toby had shook his head.

"I guess that's something we have in common," he remarked, "an almost idiotic draw to danger."

"Maybe we're here to help people," Sookie said doubtfully.

"What do you believe?" Toby asked.

Claudine's face flashed before her.

**END**


	11. Taste of Home

The door closed behind them with a jingle and Toby slid his hands into his pockets.

"So tell me, how authentic is this place anyway?"

Sookie smiled.

"Not really, but they sure give back home a run for it's money with all the grease. Sometimes the paper is clear right through when I toss it out!"

Sookie paused.

"They did get the comfort part right at least. I guess this is the closest thing I can get to a taste of home around here."

Toby glanced over as her thoughts fluttered at him like desperate moths. She was so homesick it made his heart sink.

**END**


	12. Dinner With Friends

Toby wasn't much of a cook so when Sookie showed up to dinner at Oz's place with a casserole his best friend was thrilled.

"I usually just expect Toby to pick up the wine or dial the phone," Oz gave her a wink as they all sat down to dig in.

There was a very long silence.

"My God man!" Oz gasped around a mouthful, "Marry this woman!"

Sookie laughed, pleased with the reception and almost missed the thought that was dashed quickly from Toby's mind.

_Almost_ missed it.

She focused on Oz and pretended she hadn't heard. It was the polite thing to do.

**END**


	13. A Night Out 1

Sookie chewed her lip as she scanned the menu. Most of it was in French and she didn't speak a lick.

"What's... Es-car-got?" She asked softly.

"Snails," Toby whispered back as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Snails?" Sookie made a face, "Ew."

"They're suppose to be a delicacy here."

"I could never have imagined picking a pest out of the garden and frying it up! Or, whatever you do to cook snails," her face paled, "They are cooked right?"

Toby was starting to go red in the face with laughter.

"Lets avoid the bugs tonight then, alright?"

The waiter cleared his throat.

**END**


	14. A Night Out 2

Toby was impressed. Sookie was the least self-conscious girl he had ever met about eating. Dinners with Olivia had usually resulted in her picking at a salad or his own plate.

Guiltily he pushed her out of his mind.

"Old girlfriend?" Sookie asked.

"I guess we were at one time, but I was too-"

"-Weird?" Sookie nodded, "I understand. The only boyfriend I ever had was a vampire because people either thought I was nuts or I just couldn't stand to be near them. Listening to them tell me lies as they thought about what they really wanted."

Toby nervously tapped his spoon.

**END**


	15. A Night Out 3

Sookie set her teacup down with a slight clatter and set her hands on the table.

"Toby, I want to be totally honest with you and that means saying some things that might freak you out a little," Sookie said softly.

Toby nodded. Sookie reached out and took his hand. Their fingers entwined.

_I'm going to show you everything I know because I don't think I have words to make it sound not totally ridiculous._

Then it was like a light had exploded in his head. A kaleidoscope of images, feelings and memories flowed from Sookie to him. He knew. He understood.

He pulled away.

"Fairies?"

**END**


	16. You and Me

"Fairies, really?"

"Yup."

"Huh... Really?"

"You bet."

"Fairies?"

Sookie shrugged.

"Oz is going to have a field day with this. How did you find out?"

"My ex told me."

"How come I've never heard of any real fairies before? Are they hiding like the weres?"

"No, it sounds like they're pretty much all gone. Apparently we're tasty to vampires."

"Well that's... That's something."

There was a long awkward pause.

"No wings though?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"I wondered why I never really enjoyed lemonaid."

"I like it."

"Oh. I guess that's not the origin of that then."

They both giggled.

**END**


	17. What You Do With It

"I guess going along with people thinking I was crazy got a little old. I thought maybe if I could keep everything out of my head I could actually be normal like them," Sookie's fingers were entwined with Toby's as they sat together on his old couch.

"Sookie, it's not a curse, it can't be. I've seen it do so much good."

"You've actually used it to help people, to do good in this world. I just wanted silence so badly."

"Sounds like you've helped others too, they just happened to not be of the 'warm and breathing' persuasion."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears.

**END**


	18. Unity

Sookie lay her head on Toby's chest listening to the rapid thud thud of his heartbeat. It was a new sensation for her; a man whose heart could beat. She finally admitted that she'd been afraid after her breakup with Bill that she'd never find love again. Never find that peace again. Now, despite having traveled further than she ever imagined she'd fallen into the lap of someone just like her.

They'd both been slow too. Slow to trust. Slow to love. Ironic for them because they both could see into hearts but passion had burned them so badly before.

**END**


	19. Homesick

_You're homesick._

_Yes._

_Do you think you'll go back?_

_I miss my house, it's probably in such disarray by now my Gran would be ashamed. I miss my friends and I even miss my stupid brother._

_Maybe it's time to go home._

_I ran away though, what they must think of me now..._

_The only way to find out is by going back. Love is forgiving, Sook._

_I guess that's why it hurts._

Toby caressed her cheek and when Sookie looked up into his baby blues it was easier to swallow her fear.

"Would you go with me?"

**END**


	20. Those We Leave Behind

Sookie spotted Tara waiting at the bus and shrieked with joy.

She didn't know that the same night she'd left Bon Temps all those months ago Tara had also taken off. Home had drawn her back much quicker however, and it had come as a guilty shock when she'd discovered her best friend was gone. No note. Nothing. No one could even find Bill to ask him and as time had dragged on they had all feared the worst.

Tara had gone every day to check on the old Stackhouse home.

Their reunion was all screams and hugs. Toby smiled.

**END**


End file.
